


Primal

by CoinFairy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinFairy/pseuds/CoinFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long journey to new lands, Antonio has returned home to find a older and sexy Lovino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hetalia FF and I am celebrating this my fav OTP. Spamano! ~throws confetti~ Yay!
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> \-------
> 
> Note: It is really hard for me to find a proofreader, and I am dyslexic. I am sorry in advance for anything that is out of order. But I do want criticism that is constructive and not just out to hurt me. And please comment. I would like to know what you think.

Antonio arrived after along journey discovering new lands. His hair had grown a great amount giving him no other choice but to hold it back in some ratty ribbon he had came across in the many plunders of his ship. His boots clacked as he walked up the stone pathway to his Spanish home, holding a sack of treasures on his strong shoulder. It had been 5 years since he last laid eyes in his beloved home, and yet the only thing that ran in his mind is ‘How is his Lovi.’ A smirk spread across his lips, which had become force of habit dealing with a ship fill of pirates. How had he grown? Just as he hand reached for the door, it swung open in a harsh manner and there he stood. No longer a boy, but a young man. His little dress now replaced with a pair of slacks, wearing a set of gardening gloves and dirt lightly dusted across his tan features. And those hazel eyes wide with surprise, It nearly took Antonio breath away as he stared a his henchman. 

Lovino stared back in udder shock. The basket he was holding in his hands to go out into the garden with creaked in his hands as his grip became vice in the woven wicker. Just as the site of his eyes rendered the older male speechless, his fierce greens had the same effect on himself as well. Lovino stared up with is mouth gape. All that time out at sea had turned those once kind and friendly eyes into something more. Something primal. 

“Toni..” he practically chocked out. A mused smile twitched at the corners of said man’s lips. ‘So his voice had changed as well. ‘ It is only natural. 

“Mi Lovi~” He practically purred, sitting down the satchel and tightly wrapping a arm around Lovino, resting his hand on the small of his back causing the basket the scream in creaks between them. “I am finally back from my voyage, and you can barley speak.”

“I can speak!” he spat out giving him a push away with the basket. His cheeks burning hot, he flushed that wonderful shade of red Toni always loved. 

Chuckling softly he planted his hands on both side of his face, mushing his cheeks to make his lips pucker while Lovino stared in embarrassed frustration. “I am sorry, mi tomate.” The elder’s lips grazed over his forehead and down to the tip of his nose. 

Being along for so long in the large Spanish, Lovino was use to being alone. He had never known the touch of another until know. His breath hitched in his throat as warm lips brushed over his own. 

Antonio on the other had been surrounded over the past years with the company of foreign women and the company of the shipmates. None of the man that boarded his ship could compare to the vision that stood before him, even the women of that matter. “Tal vez deberiamos ir dentro.” He whispered against his lips, with eyes locked on the hazels. 

“You know I don’t understand a word of what you said.” Lovi said breathlessly. The wicker basket fell from his hand on to the ground with a rustling thud. His arms swung around the taller man’s neck, plunging deep into kiss. Wet and sloppily he kissed Toni inexperienced, while the Spanish man held onto the young Italian, smiling. “Maybe this is the best time for your lesson, mi amor.” 

Shifting the boy in his arms, with arms locked around his waist. He backed him into the large home, kicking the door shut with his booted foot.

**Author's Note:**

> I do entend on adding more to this story. This is just my first hetalia story and I am just taking baby steps. ^-^;;
> 
> Tal vez deberiamos ir dentro (spanish) - Maybe we should go inside (english)


End file.
